


Sweet Tooth

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M&Ms, M/M, Season 9 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, newly human, has discovered a love for M&Ms. But he only seems to like the green and blue ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted in one of my Facebook groups and I just had to take a crack at it. It's pure fluff. And was very pleasant to write. I'm also craving M&Ms now. *sigh* Just uh...ignore everything that happened in season 9 except for Cas being human. He lives at the bunker, Sam's fine, etc etc. Like I said, pure fluff. XD Enjoy!

“I’m telling you, Cas, the color doesn’t matter. They all taste the exact same,” Dean said, watching as Castiel went through a bag of M&Ms candy to separate the colors.

“So you’ve said, but I still like the green and blue,” Cas said, not bothering to look at Dean as he put the blue and green pieces of candy into a separate bag.

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation and turned to leave the kitchen, shaking his head.

Ever since Castiel had discovered M&Ms once he became human, it had been the same thing every time. Cas would ignore every other color except for the green and blue pieces despite Dean, Sam and even Kevin telling him that the color didn’t matter. But he was adamant that those two colors were his favorite and wouldn’t be swayed in his opinion.

He was in the hallway outside the kitchen when he heard his brother speaking to Castiel as Sam went in to grab a drink. Without hesitating, he hung back a moment to listen to their conversation. Big brother’s privilege of course.

“Hey, Castiel,” Sam said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas responded and Dean could still hear the sound of M&M pieces being sorted.

“Still like the blue and green huh?” The fridge door closed.

“Yes, I do. Despite your brother insisting they all taste the same.” Dean almost swore he could hear the eye roll that went with that statement.

“He’s right. But why blue and green though?” Dean paused. That...was something he’d never considered asking before. He leaned a little closer to the doorway to make sure he could hear Castiel’s answer.

The response seemed a long time coming until Castiel finally answered.

“Your brother’s eyes are green,” he said and Dean blinked.

Sam seemed just as surprised. “And the blue?”

“My eyes are blue,” was Castiel’s response.

“....that’s fucking adorable.” Dean was tempted to go in there and smack his brother on the head but didn’t want to reveal to them he’d been listening.

“Sam… don’t. Just...don’t tell Dean. Please?” Castiel’s voice sounded pleading.

“Okay, okay. I won’t. But you probably should.” Dean could hear Sam’s footsteps coming toward his hiding spot and ducked into a nearby empty room, missing Castiel’s response as a result.

As Sam’s steps faded down the corridor, Dean’s mind was racing. But so was his heart. And a plan began to form.

Leaving the spare room he jogged quickly down to Sam’s room, rapping on the open door with his knuckles. 

Sam was reclined on his bed, a book open in his lap. He looked up when Dean knocked and a grin curled his lips, like he knew something Dean didn’t.

Playing along, Dean arched a brow. “Dude, what?”

“Oh, nothing. What’s up?” Sam deflected, arching a brow at his brother.

“Lemme borrow your laptop.” He walked into the room and headed for Sam’s desk.

“Sure. But I better not have all kinds of porn and shit in my browser history when you’re done.” Sam shook his head as Dean grabbed the laptop, looking back down at his book.

“One damn time I forget to delete the history and you’ll never fucking let me live it down,” Dean muttered, tucking the computer under his arm.

“Gay anime porn, Dean? Really?” Sam countered as Dean walked toward the door.

“Hey, that dude sounded just like a chick!” Dean threw over his shoulder before walking into the hall.

“And yet the complete lack of breasts wasn’t a clue?” Sam called after him, grinning, but not getting up.

“Shut up, Sam!” Dean rolled his eyes and went into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him and sitting on his bed with the laptop.

He turned the laptop on and went to Google to do a search. He grinned when the result he wanted came up. He loved it when a plan came together.

He also made sure to delete the browser history. Goddamn nosy moose.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Six week delivery time and Dean felt every single day of it.

Thankfully it came just shy of six weeks and the package he carried in his sweaty palms would make or break him. Not literally of course, but it sure felt like it to Dean.

He found Cas sitting in the living room watching a movie on the television. Dean didn’t bother to pay attention to whatever it was.

“Hey, Cas,” he said as he entered the room.

Cas looked up and gave him that little smile of his. “Hello, Dean.”

“Gotcha somethin’.” Dean quickly handed him the box. “Just uh...enjoy okay?”

Dean didn’t wait for a response as he handed a confused looking Castiel the package and headed out of the room. 

He made a beeline straight to his bedroom and closed the door, leaning against it once he was inside. Dean closed his eyes and released the nervous breath he’d been holding. Now, he was back to waiting.

Dean spent the twenty minutes it took for Castiel to knock on his door agonizing over the fact that he’d made a huge mistake, that he was an idiot, and thinking all sorts of other colorful and not-so-flattering things about himself.

“Come in,” he called, not looking at the door as it opened.

He heard Cas come into the room and close the door behind him, then finally looked up when the former angel sat down on his bed.

Cas was holding a bag that contained blue and green M&Ms and a blush stained his cheeks. 

Then, silently, Cas held out his hand. Resting on his palm were two M&Ms. The first was pink and said ‘I love you’ and the second was green with ‘Dean’ on it.

And just like that, Dean had his answer.

He smiled, reaching for the pink one, then a blue one that said ‘Cas’, laying them out on his palm and showing the other man.

Cas smiled and chuckled quietly. “Very clever. I’ll say that much.”

“Dude, that was frickin’ smooth and you know it,” Dean said, offering Cas the pink M&M which he ate without question.

“Okay, it was,” Cas admitted, then leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

The hunter was still smiling as he returned it, his hand moving up to Castiel’s cheek.

“I take it you overheard my conversation with Sam then?” Cas murmured against his lips.

Dean chuckled. “I might have.”

“I’m not complaining.” Cas kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and Dean held him with his arms around Castiel’s waist.

“You shouldn’t. You got free candy out of it after all,” he pointed out.

Dean fully admitted he deserved the smack that followed, but still considered the whole situation a win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
